pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlow University
| mascot=Celtics| website=www.carlow.edu| }} Carlow University is a Roman Catholic university founded in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, on September 24, 1929, by the Sisters of Mercy from Carlow, Ireland. Originally called Mount Mercy College, the name was changed to Carlow College in April 1969. In 2004, Carlow College achieved university status. It was originally a women's college until 1945 when men were admitted. The current student body is 93% women and 7% men. History The Sisters of Mercy arrived in Pittsburgh on December 21, 1843. They traveled from Carlow Ireland to the Oakland area of Pittsburgh, where they purchased 13-acres. This land became the location of a new motherhouse and Our Lady of Mercy Academy. Some reports state that the site of the current campus was the location of a Civil War fortification named Fort Zug http://www.bivouacbooks.com/bbv4i4s4.htm. In 1929, the Sisters of Mercy opened Mount Mercy College. The first Commencement ceremony for Mount Mercy College was conducted in 1933. The college’s seal and motto was also established that year. Aquinas Hall was built to house the library and administrative offices in 1936. Five years later, Trinity Hall opened as the science center for the college. Following World War II, men were admitted to the school under the G.I. Bill. One of these men was the late Pete Flaherty, who went on to become a two term Mayor of Pittsburgh and Allegheny County Commissioner. In 1948, Antonian Hall opened with office, classroom, and theater space. Thirteen years later, in 1961, Frances Warde Hall dormitory was opened. Prior to this students lived in houses or halls in the surrounding area. Mount Mercy College’s name was changed to Carlow College in 1969. A year later, Curran Hall was renovated to house the nursing school. In 1975, Carlow’s mission statement was drafted. In 1978, Carlow College went where few institutions of higher education had gone - accelerated classes especially designed for working adults. In 2004, Carlow College officially became Carlow University and a year later appointed its first lay president, Dr. Mary Hines. In 2011, Carlow University was selected for the U.S. President’s Community Service Honor Roll. In the fall of 2011, Carlow University began offering housing in on-campus residence halls to men. Beginning in Fall 2012, Carlow will begin men's and women's cross country, the first male sport offered at Carlow. Schools and Divisions College of Arts and Sciences *Division of Humanities The Division of Humanities provides students with opportunities to develop a broad perspective on life, its challenges and rewards. *Division of Natural Sciences and Mathematics The division offers courses of study within biology, chemistry, mathematics, scientific and medical marketing, and science or math education. *School of Social Change The School for Social Change brings together those academic disciplines that take a scientific approach to the study of human behavior College of Professional Studies *School of Management *School of Nursing *School of Education Graduate School Carlow campus Carlow University consists of three campuses, Oakland, Cranberry, and Greensburg. The main campus, the Oakland campus, is a 13-acre lot and consists of 14 buildings. Frances Warde Hall Carlow's first "dorm", replacing five large, old houses used for residences for boarders. Frances Warde was one of the original Sisters of Mercy. In 1837, she founded the convent and school in Carlow, Ireland. This "hub" of the University is home to student residence halls, in addition to the Campus Information Center, Student Assembly Room, the office, Art classrooms, Health Services, Campus Ministry and Chapel, Campus Police, Early Learning Center, the University Business Office, Human Resources, and the Office of Student Affairs. Dougherty Hall This building is an addition to Frances Warde Hall and was named for Mother Irenaeus Dougherty, co-founder and titular president of Mount Mercy. Most of the building houses students. The popular Franny's Snack Bar, an informal eatery, is located on the 3rd floor. A.J. Palumbo Hall of Science and Technology The building is located on site that has been called "the Gateway to Oakland," spanning Craft Avenue, between Fifth and Forbes Avenues. Construction was completed in the summer of 1999. The newest Carlow academic building is home to the Division of Natural Sciences and Mathematics. There are several floors of classrooms and labs. Opened in fall 2007, the Celtic Café serves soups, salads, and sandwiches and features a seating area in the lobby. Aquinas Hall Sister Aquinas Ragen, the building's namesake, was Mother General when the plans for Mount Mercy College were first proposed. Home to academic departments including: English, Spanish, Theology, History, Philosophy, and Women's Studies, as well as the Patricia Dobler Writing Center, the Dr. Samuel Hazo Graduate Seminar Room, International Studies, and The Critical Point. Antonian Hall The building was constructed on solid rock, atop St. Anthony's Park. The theater was named for Rosemary Heyl, a composer, faculty member, and chairwoman of the Music department from 1929-85. Today the building has multiple uses. In addition to the theater, it houses administrative offices, including Financial Aid, Adult Degree Center, Information Technology, University Communications and Community Relations, and Student Accounts. In addition, it holds Academic offices and classrooms reside in the building, including Art (classrooms, studios, and offices), Psychology, Sociology, and Communication. Grace Library Named for Sister Regis Grace, niece of Bishop Regis Canevin, and co-founder and first dean of the University. The building not only houses the library, but also accommodates the Bookstore, Printing Services, Mail Room, International Poetry Forum, Academic Affairs offices, Career Center, Center for Academic Achievement, Kresge Theatre, Advancement and Government Relations, as well as the Office of the President. Curran Hall Mother Rose Curran, a nurse and innovative superintendent of Mercy Hospital, served as Mother General and introduced the cooperative degree program between Mercy Hospital and Carlow University. Nursing classrooms comprise most of the building. Nursing faculty offices are located on the upper floors. A Nursing Skills lab, located on the 4th floor, was constructed in summer 2007. McAuley Hall Named for Mother Catherine McAuley, foundress of the Sisters of Mercy in Dublin, Ireland. Once housed the offices of the Sisters of Mercy Leadership team and also include residential space for the Sisters of Mercy. It is now used as administrative offices. Tiernan Hall Built in honor of Sister Xavier Tiernan, the first American and Pittsburgh Sister of Mercy. Dining room for University students is on the ground level. The Campus School of Carlow University is located on the upper floors. St. Joseph's Hall Was originally constructed to house an indoor pool, gym, and reception rooms. Today "St. Joe's" is used for the gymnasium, pool and weight room, and is home to Wellness Center. Center for Leadership and Management Formerly, the building served as the St. Agnes church rectory. Totally refurbished, the "CLAM" is home to the Division of Management and Business, and the Professional Leadership program. Sisters of Mercy Convent According to Sister M. Jerome McHale's book, On the Wing, construction for St. Mary's Convent, Mount Mercy began in 1906. The sisters moved in on February 10, 1909. The only other building on the campus at the time was a chateau-style building on "the green" purchased in 1894 from the Ursuline Sisters. It housed Our Lady of Mercy Academy. When the chateau burned down in 1923, classes were held on the first and third floors of St. Mary's Convent until Tiernan Hall could be built. In 1929, Mount Mercy College started using the parlors of the convent as classrooms. Today, the Convent of Mercy, as it is known, is a Pittsburgh History and Landmarks Foundation Historic Landmark and motherhouse for nearly 150 Sisters of Mercy. Trinity Hall The "trinity" is a core mystery of the Church, which teaches the unity of God in a communion of three persons - Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. The Campus School of Carlow University occupies the building with Early Childhood, Montessori preschool, Pre-K, and Kindergarten classrooms. St. Agnes The former St. Agnes Church has been restored with respect to its spiritual, artistic, and cultural heritage. The building was the work of noted architect John T. Comes, and was dedicated in 1917. Masses are celebrated in the Center on special occasions, such as the opening of a new academic year. The space is also used for presentations and receptions throughout the year. In 2010, the basement was reopened as a new gym for students and athletes. Student Life Clubs American Chemical Society :Student Affiliates of Carlow University (ACS-SA). This student group is an official affiliate of the National ACS and has won recognition both locally and nationally for their leadership and promotion of the science of chemistry in the community. Alpha Phi Omega :a national fraternity that promotes leadership through service opportunities. Alpha Kappa Alpha :an historically Black sorority that promotes service, unity, and scholarship. This city-wide chapter unites women from several Pittsburgh colleges. Beta Beta Beta (BBB) :is a biological and professional honor society dedicated to improving the understanding and appreciation of biological study and extending the boundaries of human knowledge through scientific research. Black Student Union (BSU) :seeks to provide a support network for its members to adapt socially, emotionally and academically to a predominantly White community; to promote the inclusion, integration, and exchange of ideas through programs, activities, and service; to establish and maintain a cultural presence and voice on campus and to develop and build external coalitions that positively impact the Pittsburgh region. Blessed :is a gospel choir whose members celebrate their spirituality through the vocal arts. Business Leaders of Carlow (BLOC) :promotes the interest of students who are interested in the fields of business. Campus Activities Board (CAB) :is the University's students programming board. In CAB, students combine their creativity and organizational skills to bring events, movies, trips, and other special events to campus. Carlow Chronicle :is a monthly student newspaper that is open to all students. Care for Kids :Care for Kids is a group of students who seek to improve the lives of children in other countries. Commuter Student Association (CSA) :creatively involves commuting students in activities designed to connect them to the University and offers services to support these students. Services and community-building are focal points of their programs.wish to study abroad, those who have, and the students who have come to Carlow from other countries. Gay Straight Alliance :is an organization the represents the interests of gay, lesbian, bi-sexual and transgender students, and the people who care about them. Kappa Delta Epsilon (KDE) :is a national honorary organization that recognizes outstanding students preparing to enter the teaching profession. Members actively participate in community service. Resident Student Association :promotes the interests of students living in the campus residence hall community. Psychology Club :is for students interested in the field of psychology. International Students Association :encourages and supports intercultural communication and diversity within the Carlow community. It provides support and services to its members and offers opportunities for students who are planning to study abroad. Pennsylvania State Education Association (PSEA) :is a pre-professional student association dedicated to advancing leadership skills and professional development among future educators. Social Work Association :seeks to encourage students, primarily Social Work majors, to participate in activities that affect their community through community projects, including our annual Social Work Day. Sociology Club :is for students interested in the profession of sociology. Student Athlete Association (SAA) :unifies the Carlow community and athletes together through numerous exciting campus events. Students for Peace and Justice :is an organization that is committed to promoting understanding and awareness of global, national and local issues through exploring creative solutions. They support positive outcomes in the areas of world peace, economics and social justice, environmental sustainability, racial equality, gender equality and religious tolerance. Student Government Association (SGA) :is the governing organization and the voice of the student body. SGA promotes communication and leadership on campus through subcommittees in academic affairs, campus services, and student life. SGA supports student interests through collaboration, programming, and funding. Student Promotion and Recruitment Team (S.P.i.R.i.T.) :maintains leadership in service through their work with the Admissions Office and other campus programs. Women in Communication (WIC) :is a professional organization for students interested in the field of communication. Organizations Carlow University Theater (CUT) :promotes the art of theatre through campus productions and extensive student involvement. Creative Writing Society :strives to create an environment in which to educate and encourage creative writing majors and minors on a professional and social level. Critical Point :in an annual journal of arts and literature. Dance Team Division :promotes the art of dance through many different campus productions as well as participating in off campus recitals as well. FYE Student Facilitators :upper-class students who serve as student facilitators to the instructors in the First Year Experience (FYE) course—required of all new first-year students. Center for Academic Achievement First Year Mentors (FYM’s) :introduce new students to Carlow during assessment and registration programs, orientation week, and student facilitators during the First Year Seminar course – required of all new first-year students. Resident Assistants :act as role models and provide support and mentoring to resident students. Athletics The mission of the Department of Athletics at Carlow University is to provide every student-athlete with a supportive environment that encourages leadership, integrity, responsibility, sportsmanship, and respect for others by promoting the balance between academic and athletic excellence. Basketball After a brief hiatus in intercollegiate competition, the Carlow basketball program sprung back into action in 1990. The team competes in at least 26 competitions per season as a member of the American Mideast Conference. The Carlow Celtics play their home games in Oakland Catholic High School. In addition, the Celtics have been recognized for academic success and have been ranked the Women’s Basketball Coaches Association (WBCA) for academic success, placing in the NAIA’s top 20 on numerous occasions while also earning individual honors as NAIA Scholar-Athletes. Soccer Carlow University soccer is the newest program to be added to Carlow’s athletic department. The team started competition in 1999-2000 and made a playoff appearance in 2000-2001. The team competes at Founders Field and at least 18 contests per season as a member of the American Mideast Conference. Softball Carlow University softball began as an intercollegiate sport at Carlow in 1997. The team entered its first year of American Mideast Conference competition in 2001. Although the team conditions year round, Carlow’s official spring training begins in March when the team typically travels south to locations in Florida or South Carolina. Home games are played at Fairhaven Park or nearby Mazeroski Field. The team competes in at least 17 competitions per season as a member of the American Mideast Conference. Tennis Intercollegiate tennis competition has a long standing history at Carlow. The program started in the 1980s which makes it Carlow’s second oldest athletic program. The team competes in at least 10 competitions per season as a member of the American Mideast Conference. The tennis team play their home matches on the courts at Washington Landing. Volleyball Carlow University Volleyball is the longest standing of Carlow’s athletic programs. The team competes in at least 24 contest dates per season as a member of the American Mideast Conference. The Carlow Celtics volleyball team play their home games in St. Joseph Hall. Center of Academic Achievement The Carlow University Center for Academic Achievement (CAA) provides tutoring and academic support to Carlow students. Professionals and peer tutors in math, science, writing, and learning skills work in collaboration with students in both individual and group settings. Faculty-approved peer tutors, who are also expert students, provide assistance and support classroom learning for a wide range of courses and guidance in the process of completing the Prior Learning Portfolio. Astrid deMarrais founded the Learning Center in the mid 1970's. Working with her were Sr. Mary Cleta Larkin, the receptionist, and Sr Michael Rowland, a former mathematics faculty member, both Sisters of Mercy. Cornelius Kreke, a former faculty member in Chemistry, was a part time tutor in Chemistry. Astrid worked with faculty and administration in support of student learning, providing tutoring services and to developing the Prior Learning Portfolio, an opportunity for adults to earn credit for life experience. References External links *Carlow University Official website. *Carlow University Unofficial Livejournal Community Category:Former women's universities and colleges in the United States Category:Educational institutions established in 1929 Category:Roman Catholic universities and colleges in the United States Category:Council of Independent Colleges Category:Sisters of Mercy Category:Middle States Association of Colleges and Schools * Category:Universities and colleges in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:Liberal arts colleges no:Carlow University